


A contact called "John <3"

by Bored_Cinnamon_roll67



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Texting, sherlock is a dork, the fluffiest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bored_Cinnamon_roll67/pseuds/Bored_Cinnamon_roll67
Summary: What was Sherlock really doing on his phone during that meeting?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here's some fluff to distract from the pain that was series 4, episode 1.

" Sherlock, are you *tweeting*?"  
"Wh-no! I'm-"  
"Give it to me."  
"No! He-"  
Mycroft struggled to wrench the phone away from Sherlock. He was a bit stronger than he looked though, and he put up a good fight. But, in the end, Mycroft got what he wanted. Or so he thought.  
Sherlock's phone was still on. He had been texting someone. The contact name said "John <3". Mycroft was still processing the fact that Sherlock used a text heart when the phone vibrated. Another text, from "John <3". 

"You know I love it when you turn your collar up. Makes you look even sexier ;). JW"

Mycroft silently handed the phone back to a thoroughly embarrassed Sherlock.


End file.
